herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kin
Kin is one of minor characters of Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion, Ginga: The Last Wars and Ginga Densetsu Noah. He is one of sons of Hiro and Reika and the brother of Tama, Jirōmaru and Kōta. Appearance Kin was originally pale yellow, like his father, but has been dark yellow since Ginga Densetsu Weed volume 44. Personality He is mischievous and ill-mannered. As his siblings calm down a bit with age, Kin is still very mischievous and very rude to his own mother. However, Kin is also willing to fight and die as Ōu Army, even though he does not even have the combat experience. History Ginga Densetsu Weed Kin and his siblings were born in the Futago Pass in the spring, shortly after the fall of Shōgun. He and his siblings like Moss, who is known to be the favorite of all puppies, especially Kin, learn bad habits from their dad and try, for example to sneak Kotetsu's feet. They also tease Kotetsu by biting him to cut off the tail stump of Yūsuke. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion At the beginning of the story, Ōu Army are surprised by a volcanic eruption, but Kin's family survives. Jinemon Kurohabaki locks Ōu Army in a mine, from which they are later released. In the final battle, Kin and his siblings remain the bedrock of Orion patrol, and Kin tempted Orion shoving him. Kin and his siblings are several months older than Orion, but they have not experienced any fighting. Ginga: The Last Wars Kin and his siblings have grown up, but they still lack the fighting experience. When Akakabuto's offspring attack Ōu, the puppies gather with their mother, Gin on the rock. The bears and their leader, Monsoon arrive at the cliff, where Hiro plans to attack them with his sons. However, Gin refuses to sacrifice the young and decides to act as bait to give the herd a chance to escape. Almost blind Gin's attack fails and Monsoon knocks him down. Most of Zhong's warriors suddenly and furiously attack Gin in support, but Akame, Elder, Tsukikage, and Toshimitsu begin to lead Reika and her children, and Cross, Maru, Sunny and Tonov to safety. Kin notices Maru and Sunny staying with their mother's dead body and they refuse to leave. Cross goes out to pick up the puppies, and Akame leaves them and escapes with the group. Three of Monsoon's subordinates try to stop them, but they are hit by ninja dogs. Akame tells everyone to flee and gather at the base of the mountain. When Akame leaves to send a message to the Weed boys, Kin and his siblings and Tonov are left to take care of Reika. They run to Nagano Prefecture to report the attack on Unsa and then remain under his protection. Ginga Densetsu Noah Gallery Kin, Reika, Tama & Orion.png Trivia *In Ginga: The Last Wars, he is called Kinta. It could be his real name or Yoshihiro Takahash's mistake but it's confirmed that it is his real name from Ginga Densetsu Noah. Navigation Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animals